Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards 2007
The Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards 2007 were the first annual Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards. Like all the others, they were run by Wizrocklopedia. Winners and nominations The winner of each award is the first listing in each heading. All the other nominees are listed below. Best Male Vocals * The Remus Lupins ** Draco and the Malfoys ** Harry and the Potters ** Hollow Godric ** Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls ** Thestral Best Female Vocals * The Moaning Myrtles ** Ginny and the Heartbreakers ** The Hermione Crookshanks Experience ** Romilda Vane and the Chocolate Cauldrons ** Roonil Wazlib ** The Parselmouths ** The Sectumsempras Best New Artist * Roonil Wazlib ** The Half-Blood Princess ** The Hungarian Horntails ** Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls ** Thestral Best Album of 2006 * Spells from a Broken Wand by The Remus Lupins ** The Power of Love by Harry and the Potters ** Port-A-Potty EP by The Moaning Myrtles ** Welcome to Wizard Rock by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls ** Sssss by The Parselmouths Best Song of 2006 * "Save Ginny Weasley from Dean Thomas" by Harry and the Potters ** "Prefects Are Hot" by The Moaning Myrtles ** "Looking for Trouble" by The Remus Lupins ** "Loosen Your Tie" by The Remus Lupins ** "Mollywobbles" by Roonil Wazlib Best Solo Act * The Remus Lupins ** The Hermione Crookshanks Experience ** Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls ** Roonil Wazlib ** The Whomping Willows Best Duo * Harry and the Potters ** Draco and the Malfoys ** The Moaning Myrtles ** The Parselmouths ** Thestral Best Group Effort * Ginny and the Heartbreakers ** Firenze and the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest ** Lord of the Strings ** The Mudbloods ** Switchblade Kittens ** We-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Band of the Year * The Remus Lupins ** Draco and the Malfoys ** Harry and the Potters ** Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls ** Thestral Best Band Fronted by a Magical Creature * The Whomping Willows ** Dobby and the House Elves ** Firenze and the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest ** The Giant Squidstravaganza ** The Hungarian Horntails Best Music Produced from Beyond the Grave * The Moaning Myrtles ** The Cedric Diggorys ** Dumbledork ** Lily Potter ** Siriusly Black Best Holiday Song of 2006 * "Alone on Valentine's Day" by The Remus Lupins ** "A Dismal Christmas" by The Hermione Crookshanks Experience ** "A Christmas Poo" by The Moaning Myrtles ** "Christmas At St. Mungo’s" by The Remus Lupins ** "Not A Very Merry HEXmas" by Thestral Best Evil Wizard Rock Band * Draco and the Malfoys ** The Parselmouths ** The Sectumsempras ** Thestral ** Voldemort Best Kept Secret * Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls ** Bella's Love ** How Airplanes Fly ** Thestral ** We-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Best Collaboration * "Snape" (video) by The Moaning Myrtles and The Remus Lupins ** "The Beginning" by The Broom Closet Diaries ** "Maybe Tomorrow" (video) by The Remus Lupins and The Hermione Crookshanks Experience ** "When You Touched Me In That Special Place" (video) by The Whomping Willows and The Remus Lupins ** "Split 7" Record" by The Zambonis and Harry and the Potters Best Album Art * Brandon Nicholas's artwork for Spells From A Broken Wand by The Remus Lupins ** Georg's artwork for The Power of Love by Harry and the Potters ** Dan McCarthy's artwork for Scarred for Life by Harry and the Potters ** Justin Schmauser's artwork for Sssss by The Parselmouths ** Kristine Thune and Matt Maggiacomo's artwork for The Whomping Willows by The Whomping Willows Best Music Video * "Sitting On the Toilet" by The Moaning Myrtles ** "Being in Slytherin is Not Half Bad" by The Parselmouths ** Picca's music video for "You Are Lurking There" by Potter and the Lightning Bolts ** The Potter Journal's music video for "I Fought My Mum" by Switchblade Kittens ** "Give Me Some Sugar" by Tom Riddle and Friends ** The Wizard Rockumentary's music video for "Float Away" by The Hermione Crookshanks Experience ** The Wizard Rockumentary's music video for "Mollywobbles" by Roonil Wazlib Best Youth Effort * The Hungarian Horntails ** The Albeus Humbledores ** The Nifflers ** Ron and the Weasleys Best Comedy * Draco and the Malfoys ** Harry and the Potters ** The Moaning Myrtles ** The Parselmouths ** Roonil Wazlib Best Folk or Country * The Parselmouths ** Bella's Love ** The Half-Blood Princess ** Hollow Godric ** The Mudbloods ** Snidget Best Metal or Goth * The Sectumsempras ** Order of Merlin ** Severely Snaped ** Thestral ** Voldemort - Wizard Metal Best Instrumental * Advanced Potion-Making ** Dobby and the House Elves ** Dumbledork ** Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls ** Snidget Best Punk * Switchblade Kittens ** The Cedric Diggorys ** Harry and the Potters ** The Hinky Punks ** The Fleur Delacours Best Rap * DJ Luna Lovegood ** Siriusly Black ** Firenze and the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest ** Lord of the Strings ** The Mudbloods Best International * Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls ** The Nifflers ** Romilda Vane and the Chocolate Cauldrons ** Voldemort - Wizard Metal ** We-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Lifetime Achievement * Harry and the Potters Honorary Wizrocklopedia Awards * Matt Maggiacomo (The Whomping Willows) * Alex Carpenter (The Remus Lupins) External links * Wizrocklopedia | 2007 Wizard Rock People’s Choice Awards Nominees * Wizrocklopedia | Wizard Rock People’s Choice Awards Results Category:Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards